Mon Obsession
by Azra-sama
Summary: Ciel ne savait que faire contre cette obsession qui lui brûlait le corps et l'âme alors que Sebastian oubliait peu à peu la place qui était sienne. Yaoi.


**Titre:** Mon Obsession

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'histoire sont à Toboso Yana et Square Enix.

Le personnage de Aaron Armani m'appartient.

**Couple: **Sebastian/Ciel, Aaron/Sebastian.

**Rating:** M.

**Note:** Le rating est justifié donc ceux qui n'aiment pas les relations entre hommes explicites, la petite croix rouge vous tend les bras. Pour les autres, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Mon Obsession**

Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans depuis la mort d'Aberlin. Quatre ans de mission pour le chien de la Reine. Quatre ans de questions sans réponses. Quatre ans d'un désir refoulé.

Désir... ce mot roulait sur sa langue comme une rondelle de citron, acide, douloureuse mais tellement appréciable.

Il aimait sentir son envi comprimé dans ses pantalons sans rien pourvoir faire pour s'apaiser.

Il aimait ces moments passés avec **Lui** où il se retenait de lui sauter dessus.

Il aimait ces instants solitaires où dans la froideur de sa chambre, il se laissait porter par ses fantasmes. C'était tellement délectable.

Ciel Phantomhive passa une langue mutine sur ses lèvres aux souvenirs de ses soirées. Son regard se fit songeur alors que la calèche fonçait dans la lumière du jour déclinant vers la ville. Le véhicule s'arrêta dans une rue adjacente et le cocher vint ouvrir la porte au Comte.

Le cocher était grand, mince et avait une élégance raffinée qui montrait sa bonne éducation.

- Jeune Maître, nous sommes arrivés, annonça-t-il voyant que Ciel ne s'était pas décidé à sortir.

Le jeune homme émergea de sa rêverie et se tourna légèrement exaspéré vers son Majordome dont le sourire était un brin narquois lui semblait-il.

- Sebastian, combien de fois devrais-je te le dire? Ne m'appelle pas "Jeune Maître". Je ne suis plus un enfant.

- Vous n'êtes pas encore un adulte, répliqua simple le domestique, son sourire s'élargissant un peu plus.

Ciel grogna pour la forme et sortit de la calèche. Il avait bien grandi en quatre ans même s'il ne dépassait toujours pas son exaspérant -d'après lui- Majordome. Il faisait environ un mètre soixante-quinze, portait un ensemble bleu marine composé de pantalons coupe droite, d'une chemise blanche, d'un veston aux boutons finement ouvragés et d'une cravate. Sur sa tête, trônait un chapeau haut-de-forme entouré d'un ruban couleur des eaux profondes formant un nœud sur le côté droit et sur ses épaules, reposait un pardessus noir et bleu cintré d'une boucle à la taille. Ses cheveux avaient gardé leur longueur habituel par les bons soins de Sebastian. Son œil droit était toujours caché alors que le gauche semblait gelé dans une glace couleur de nuit.

Il était indéniablement beau et ça, son Majordome le savait. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait dû "éconduire" un peu cavalièrement des jeunes demoiselles hystériques dans le dos de son Maître, ni le nombre de mains de pervers qu'il avait du briser.

Sebastian referma la porte de la calèche et suivit Ciel qui armé de sa canne, se dirigeait vers la boutique d'Undertaker. Le Majordome ouvrit la porte devant son Maître qui entra dans les pompes funèbres faisant résonner sa canne et ses pas sur le plancher.

- Undertaker, je sais que vous êtes là.

Un rire particulier s'échappa dans l'air. Un rire qu'on aurait dit un peu forcé semblant venir d'outre-tombe. Une tête surgit soudainement devant Ciel qui ne broncha même pas habitué à l'excentricité du singulier croque-mort. Ce dernier était accroché en cochon pendu à un vieux lustre décoré de toiles d'araignée, construit avec une roue de torture où fondaient des bougies.

- Descendez de là, Undertaker, ordonna le dernier des Phantomhive.

Le faucheur s'exécuta mais son sourire de fou ne disparaissait pas. Il susurra d'une voix basse à la manière des devins-charlatans des fêtes foraines.

- Je sais pourquoi le Comte est là... Le Comte est là pour un client particulier. Sanglant, fabuleusement scarifié. C'est du bel art.

Il fit sur ces mots un tour sur lui-même, riant comme un dément. Il s'arrêta soudainement dos à ses invités puis tourna la tête vers eux trop loin pour être humain.

- Mais vous savez-ce que je veux n'est ce pas... Comte?

Il s'approche du jeune homme et tapa des mains à travers ses longues manches tel un enfant.

- Oh oui, faites-moi rire à en mourir.

- Sebastian..., se contenta de dire Ciel.

- Bien, Jeune Maître. Veuillez sortir je vous prie.

D'un sourire moqueur, le Majordome ne manqua pas le mâchoire crispée de son Maître qui les laissa seuls.

**xXx**

Sous la voie lactée, Ciel se demandait si un jour il saurait comment Sebastian accédait à la demande d'Undertaker avec tant de facilité.

- Ah moins qu'ils apprennent l'humour en enfer, grogna-t-il alors qu'il entendait le rire démentiel du croque-mort.

- Idée intéressante, Jeune Maître, fit une voix derrière lui.

Le Comte se tourna vers lui et un tique agita son œil. Qu'il pouvait être exaspérant! Mais diablement, et c'est le mot idéal, érotique. Il se mordit brièvement la lèvre inférieur sous le regard légèrement surpris de Sébastian qui se reprit bien vite. Il s'effaça permettant à Ciel de passer découvrant ainsi Undertaker avachit sur un cercueil, les restes d'un rire hystérique le secouant.

- C'est jouissif, murmura le croque-mort.

Le jeune homme était d'accord avec lui. Sebastian était plus que jouissif. Il soupira, tentant de calmer ce brûlant désir qui l'assaillait.

- Undertaker, j'attends, fit remarquer Ciel.

L'interpellé se redressa et s'avança vers eux.

- Oh, je vois. Le Comte est impatient. Vous avez raison, le corps...

- Cadavre, rectifia l'héritier des Phantomhive.

- ... le corps est magnifiquement défiguré. Votre homme est sûrement un adepte de sortilèges, pentagrammes et autres.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça?

- Il y a un sceau démoniaque gravé sur la peau de mon client. Il y avait aussi des bougies rouges posées sur son corps. Deux sur ses yeux et une sur ce qui fait de lui un homme.

Ciel grimaça. Ils allaient avoir encore affaire à un malade.

- Vous voulez peut-être voir mon client?, proposa Undertaker avec un large sourire. Vous verrez comment les résidus de cire rouge fondue ressemblent à des larmes de sang.

Le Comte se détourna et prit la direction de la sortie.

- Peut-être un autre fois. Sebastian...

Celui-ci ouvrit la porte et suivit son Maître jusqu'à la calèche. Il l'aida à grimper dans la voiture puis prit la place du cocher pour retourner au Château des Phantomhive.

Ciel comme un peu plus tôt était perdu dans des pensées troublantes et brûlantes. Inconsciemment, il replaça une mèche derrière son oreille et laissa sa main glissait le long de son cou dans une caresse aérienne. Il stoppa pourtant son geste et soupira d'envie.

Il regarda d'un œil morne le paysage visible grâce aux rayons blafards de la lune. Le manteau de nuit était tombée sur la campagne anglaise recouvrant tout d'un voile noir. Tel un automate, il rejoignit son bureau pour noter la déposition d'Undertaker.

Il soupira en mettant le point dernier point à son texte. Il reposa sa plume et ferma les yeux un instant. Quand il les rouvrit après un long soupir, il fit face au visage souriant et moqueur de son Majordome penché au dessus de son bureau.

- Tu aurais pu frapper, le réprimanda Ciel sans grande conviction.

- Je l'ai fais, Jeune Maître, mais vous ne répondiez pas, répliqua-t-il en se redressant.

- Mmh...

L'héritier des Phantomhive tourna son regard vers la fenêtre et admira les étoiles sur le tapis d'encre du ciel. Il posa son coude sur son accoudoir et s'appuya sur sa main.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Jeune Maître? Vous semblez épuiser, constata le domestique.

- Je suis las, Sebastian. Si las.

Le démon ne savait que répondre. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Ciel dans cet état. Où était passé son esprit combatif et si fort qui l'intéressait tant? Mais Diable que lui arrivait-il?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse, Jeune Maître?, demanda-t-il. Dites-moi et j'y mettrai fin.

- Tu ne peux, Sebastian. Le Mal qui me ronge ne peut être éliminé par tes... méthodes habituelles.

Alors que Ciel soupirait une énième fois, le Majordome fronçait les sourcils, un peu décontenancé. Un Mal qu'il ne pouvait vaincre? Ça n'existait pas. A moins que...

- Des problèmes de cœur?, questionna-t-il un frisson d'horreur le parcourant face à ce sentiment qu'il trouvait d'une mièvrerie écœurante.

- Si c'était aussi simple. Je demanderai la personne en mariage... Non, c'est... autre chose de plus destructeur... de plus brûlant.

Mais de quoi parlait-t-il? Était-il fou de discuter de **ça** avec son Majordome? Il devinerait sûrement trop vite ce qui le consumait.

- Qu'y est-ce? questionna Sebastian, déterminé à tirer les verres du nez du dernier des Phantomhive.

- Voyons, Sebastian, dit Ciel retrouvant un peu le sourire de jouer avec son domestique. Ça serait trop facile.

Sebastian qui ne voyait que le profil de son Maître réfléchit en voyant le regard troublé de celui-ci.

- La tour rouge est morte (Madame Red). Le cavalier myope... (Meirin) je ne pense pas. Le pion muet (Ramao)... non plus, commenta-t-il.

Ce dernier commentaire rappela à la mémoire du chien de la Reine sa récente bévue avec Lau.

- La blonde Reine est trop frivole (Elizabeth). Le fou écarlate (Grell)... trop... trop éprise de moi, constata-t-il dans une grimace de dégoût.

Pour une fois, Sebastian séchait vraiment. Il ne comprenait pas ce jeune homme en face de lui. Il était décontenancé face à son incapacité à deviner qui pouvait troubler Ciel. Il se résolut à se faire aider. Gardant un faciès neutre, il demanda avec un sourire factice:

- Un indice?

L'héritier se redressa sur son fauteuil et fit face au démon. Avec un calme olympien, fixant son œil de glace dans le rougeoiement infernal de son vis-à-vis, il annonça:

- Qui te dis que c'est une femme?

Sebastian resta un moment interdit. Son regard avait un instant montré sa surprise puis son masque d'impassibilité avait reprit sa place. Un homme?... C'était une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Vous ne cesserez jamais de me surprendre, sourit le domestique. Mais qui est-ce?

Ciel eut un sourire à peine perceptible. Cependant, au fond de lui, il se sentait oppressé et un peu inquiet. Comment le majordome réagirait-il? Est-ce qu'un sourire carnassier étirerait ses lèvres? Est-ce qu'un doigt ganté viendrait caresser sensuellement sa bouche? Est-ce que ses yeux brilleraient de cette lueur luxurieuse? Il sentait son corps frémir sous le regard scrutateur de son domestique. Il aimait cette sensation de dépendance qui prenait possession de son être quand Sebastian était près de lui. Il s'imaginait sans mal gémissant sous lui.

Inconsciemment, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Ce geste n'échappa pas au domestique qui sentit un désir ardent embrasait ses reins. Il reprit sa réflexion à voix haute.

- Le fou pyroman (Bard)... impossible, vous n'auriez pas si mauvais goût. J'élimine aussi de ce fait le cavalier herculéen (Finian). Le pion animal (Pluto)... vous ne faites pas dans la zoophilie,déclara-t-il une mine de dégoût bien visible sur son visage. Bon, il y aussi le roi oriental mais il n'est plus dans les environs depuis un moment donc ce n'est pas lui ni le cavalier blanc (Agni) pour les mêmes raisons. Le fou asiatique (Lau) s'est... évaporé. Le pion stupide (Aberlin) est sacrifié...

Ciel frissonna à ce nom.

- ... Il n'y a plus beaucoup de choix, constata le Majordome. Je crois que je dois m'avouer vaincu.

Sebastian n'aimait pas perdre mais là, il avait un maigre indice et personne en particulier ne lui venait à l'esprit.

Le comte se leva de son fauteuil et fit le tour du se dirigea vers la porte sous les yeux dévorés de curiosité de son domestique. Il posa la main sur la poignée et s'arrêta.

- Tu ne vois pas ce qui est sous ton nez?, ricana-t-il. C'est bien dommage mais je ne t'aiderai pas. Laisse-moi profiter de ta défaite.

Et après un sourire railleur, il sortit. Les poings de Sebastian se crispèrent alors que son visage restait impassible. Puis, il le suivit. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'allait plus aider son Maître à se changer. Celui-ci l'avait décrété, il obéissait. Seulement, ce soir-là, il y avait une réponse qu'il voulait. Il frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre la permission, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'épaule que dénudait la chemise à moitié retirée de Ciel. Il avait la peau si laiteuse qu'il serait facile d'y inscrire des marques. Sans se préoccuper de lui, le comte continua son effeuillage. Une fois torse nu, il se tourna vers son Majordome. Son cache-œil avait été retiré et l'œil renfermant le pacte était fixé sur lui attendant une quelconque explication.

- Je veux savoir, annonça Sebastian de but en blanc, d'un ton qui aurait pu passer pour capricieux.

Ciel ne répondit rien. Le démon s'avança. Il souleva délicatement, de quelques doigts, le menton du jeune homme encore plus petit que lui et plongea ses yeux de braise dans les siens. Qui était cette personne qui occupait les pensées de son Maître plus que lui?

Le comte frémit. Il sentait le désir montait en flèche. Il rapprocha son corps imperceptiblement. Son œil bleu se voila d'excitation. D'un mouvement mécanique, ses mains vinrent se poser sur le torse du domestique qui, surpris, recula.

Le mot raison avait déserté le vocabulaire du garçon. Son corps réclamait celui du démon et il l'aurait. D'un pas qu'il n'avait pas conscient d'être séducteur, il combla la distance entre lui et son Majordome. Ce dernier ne se déroba pas. Il avait compris qui son Maître désiré et la réponse le ravisait au plus au point.

Ciel vint se coller contre le domestique. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et vint lécher les lèvres du démon. Puis, il s'approcha de l'oreille et chuchota:

- Echec et mat, Sebastian.

Il fuit les bras qui s'apprêtaient à se refermer sur lui et s'approcha du grand lit à baldaquin. Il frôla de la main les draps de soie noire. Sous les yeux gourmands et curieux de son Majordome, il enleva le reste de ses vêtements le laissant mirer son dos, sa chute de reins, les fesses fermes et les jambes galbées. Il grimpa sur le lit et s'installa à la tête, contre les coussins.

- Reste où tu es, intima-t-il en voyant qu'il faisait un pas dans sa direction.

Sur ce, il écarta les jambes donnant au domestique une pleine vue sur son intimité. Le rouge lui colora les joues mais son envie était trop forte. Une main pâle vint caresser sa mâchoire passant sur ses lèvres. Il suçota un doigt et traça un chemin humide de salive sur son torse s'arrêtant à un mamelon qu'il pinça.

Sebastian remarqua que même si les gestes de son Maître semblaient doux, ils possédaient aussi une certaine brutalité, une envie de se faire mal. Sous ses yeux, il vit Ciel torturer durement un téton puis l'autre alors que de l'autre main, il faisait le tour de sa fleur intime dans une caresse aérienne.

Brusquement, il enfonça deux doigts en lui. C'était douleur mais il aimait ça. Il n'avait jamais couché avec personne mais les plaisirs solitaires ne manquaient pas. Il avait ainsi découvert qu'il aimait la violence dans l'acte. Il aimait la souffrance que ressentait son corps, physique comme psychique. Il lui arrivait parfois de s'excitait et ensuite de rester, son désir inassouvi, dans un état de frustration avancé.

Le démon ne savait que dire. La vision que lui offrait le jeune homme le ravissait. Il n'en espérait pas tant. Il s'humecta les lèvres et sourit, machiavélique. Ce garçon le surprendrait toujours. Il aimait la noirceur qui entourait cet être contaminant ses désirs les plus secrets d'une douleur diffuse. Il le vit donc activait ses doigts dans son intimité alors qu'une main griffait l'intérieur de ses cuisses se désintéressant volontairement de son sexe qui réclamait des attentions.

Des marques rouges apparurent sur son corps. Il releva un regard fiévreux vers son Majordome.

- Viens, ordonna-t-il dans un souffle. Déshabille-toi.

Le domestique ne se fit pas prier. Il posa délicatement chacun de ses vêtement sur le dossier d'un fauteuil faisant patienter Ciel de longues minutes interminables. Ce dernier se sentait devenir fou. Il appela en gémissant le nom de son obsession.

Sebastian rejoignit son Maître et celui-ci lui fit prendre sa place. Le comte s'assit sur ses cuisses. Il approcha ses lèvres du visage du Majordome mais dériva et embrassa la mâchoire. Il descendit dans le cou puis sur le torse. Il allait vite. Il ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps. Tel un serpent, il se glissa le long du corps de son domestique et prit place entre ses jambes.

Il posa une main froide sur le sexe et enfin, le démon frissonna laissant transparaitre un signe de son excitation autre que sa verge fièrement dressée. Ses lèvres vinrent embrasser le gland. Il leva les yeux vers Sebastian et engloutit son phallus.

Le Majordome se demandait si ce gamin n'était pas un démon. Il sentait les dents de son Maître s'enfoncer un peu dans la chair tendre alors que des ongles venaient griffer son corps laissant de longues trainées rouges... excitantes.

Ciel ne mettait aucune tendresse dans ses gestes. Il n'y avait que ce désir brut qui l'embrasait. Il continua à sucer sans répit. Pourtant, quand il sentit que Sebastian allait venir, il continua voulant sentir le goût intime de son démon. Il accentua ses mouvement jusqu'à la délivrance presque silencieuse du majordome.

Se redressant à genoux entre les jambes du démon, il nettoya de sa langue ses lèvres maculées. Il le fixa, droit dans les yeux et vint s'assoir sur lui collant son corps à celui tant désirer. Il savait que la suite ne se ferait pas sans douleur et dans un sens, ses jeux solitaires quotidiens allaient un peu l'aider.

Le Comte passa un bras autour du cou de Sebastian qui ne bougeait pas sachant que son Maître voulait tout contrôler. Malgré tout, son envi était violente et il se retenait de ne pas reprendre le dessus.

Ciel prit de son autre main le sexe de son domestique et le dirigea vers son intimité puis alors que ses yeux ne lâchaient pas le regard démoniaque, il murmura:

- Mon obsession tu es, ton obsession je serai.

Sur ces mots, il s'empala sans aucune douceur sur la hampe de chair qui transperçait ses entrailles telle une lance acérée. Il gémit de douleur alors que Sebastian tentait de contrôler au mieux sa respiration un brin haletante.

_"Si chaud, si étroit... enfin il est à moi, pensa-t-il."_

Ciel n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'entamer une danse endiablée. Le Comte faisait tout. Mais il avait le feu au corps et en tant que loyal serviteur, il était du devoir de Sebastian d'assouvir son désir.

- Sebastian, plus vite, plus fort, ordonna-t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu plus sûre et moins gémissante.

Le démon obéit prenant les hanches de son Maître de ses mains pour lui imposer un rythme plus brutal, plus primaire encore.

Pendant ce qui parût une éternité à Ciel, leurs corps s'unirent dans la bestialité, dans un besoin urgent et animal. Sebastian était son obsession et alors qu'il sentait la jouissance le dévaster telle une tempête, il sut qu'il le resterait jusqu'à sa mort.

* * *

**xXxXxXx**

**

* * *

  
**

Un majordome marchait, un chandelier à la main,dans les couloirs de la demeure des Phantomhive, la nuit règnerait pour quelques heures encore. Il rejoignit sa chambre sachant d'avance qui il y trouverait.

Sa main gantée se posa sur la poignée. Il ouvrit la porte et vit, sans surprise, un homme assis dans un large et confortable fauteuil. Grand, large d'épaule, la peau mate, cet homme possédait une carrure impressionnante. Sa longue chevelure noire aux boucles harmonieuses était soigneusement attachée en catogan. Un bouc savamment taillé ornait son menton et des lunettes à fine monture étaient juchées sur son nez. Il le regardait avancer par dessus ses verres.

- Sebastian.

- Aaron.

Il souriait, moqueur.

- Voyons, Sebastian, pose donc ce chandelier et viens me rejoindre.

Le majordome fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Du coin de l'œil, il put voir le regard possessif de l'homme sur lui. Aaron Armani avait toujours aimé avoir un contrôle absolu sur ses sujets et spécialement sur Sebastian. Il aimait savoir ce que son démon favori faisait.

- Alors comment cela avance-t-il avec ton "jeune maître"?, demanda-t-il, espiègle, lorsque le serviteur fut assis sur ses genoux.

- Pourquoi me posez-vous la question puisse que vous connaissez la réponse?, répliqua-t-il.

- J'aimerai te l'entendre dire.

Sebastian vit le sourire de son supérieur s'agrandir. Par l'Enfer qu'il détestait ses entrevues!

- Ce petit a de l'avenir. Dommage qu'il a trop d'orgueil pour se soumettre, je suis sûr qu'il ferait un bon majordome des enfers. Vous devriez voir cette lueur de folie qui brille au fond de ses yeux...

- Les démons ne sont pas tous fous, coupa l'homme, faussement vexé.

- Vraiment?, rétorqua le majordome clairement sceptique.

- Continue, grogna-t-il.

- Il est cynique, froid, sarcastique, pessimiste, avide, passionné... Tout pour plaire.

- Rectification, intervint le démon. Tout pour _**te**_ plaire.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils alors qu'il sentait une main remontait le long de sa cuisse.

- Fais attention, Sebastian, susurra Aaron. N'oublies pas à qui tu appartiens. Ne te laisse pas emporter par ta curiosité de cet être inférieur. Tu as déjà dépassé les limites imposées entre maître et serviteur. N'oublies pas ta place.

_"Trop tard, pensa-t-il. Il est mon obsession."_

_

* * *

_

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire. Cette fic trainait inachevée depuis un moment mais j'ai subitement eu l'envie de la finir et voilà.

Bye

Azra


End file.
